


summer reading

by bruises



Series: 10 days of AUs [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Human, Bookstores, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia runs her fingertips along the spine of a book and lets out a sigh. She puts it into the bookcase, and walks back to the register. Business has been slow lately; it’s the middle of summer and hardly anyone is buying books during their break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer reading

Lydia runs her fingertips along the spine of a book and lets out a sigh. She puts it into the bookcase, and walks back to the register. Business has been slow lately; it’s the middle of summer and hardly anyone is buying books during their break.

She doesn’t mind though; she works in retail after all, she deserves a break. When Lydia isn’t helping the few customers that she does get, most of her time is spent dusting or rearranging new stock.

When the doorbell rings, Lydia’s ears perk up. In an attempt to make herself look busy (because there’s really a hundred things that she could do), she straightens the ends of her dress and turns around to stick some labels onto books.

“Hey, I was wondering if you could help me find a book?”

Lydia turns around to see a man in his mid-twenties wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans. She quirked an eyebrow at him; is it suddenly freezing outside? 

“What kind of book are you looking for?” She asks, turning around to continue sticking labels.

“Mythology,” He replies.

She looks at him and points to the left. “Our mythology section is towards the back.”

“Do you have any recommendations?” 

Lydia turns her head to the side. “Do I look like someone who reads a lot of mythology?”

The man starts blushing profusely and Lydia smirks.

“No, I just - thought that you might know of some,” He stutters. “You look like you read a lot...and you work in a bookstore.”

Lydia grins. “Follow me.”

They walk to the back of the bookstore in silence. Lydia thumbs through a few books until she pulls out the one she’s looking for.

“This one is good, and it won’t take you long to read,” Lydia says, handing him the book. “I’m Lydia.”

“Derek - I’m Derek.”

Derek is a little awkward, but Lydia thinks it’s cute. “Did you want to take a look at any other books?”

He nods. “I think I’ll take a look around.”

“Alright, see you soon,” Lydia smiles.

She goes back to the register and continues to stick price stickers on books. One of them gets stuck to her nail, and when she rips it off her nail polish comes with it. Lydia frowns and throws the ruined sticker into the bin.

As she looks up, she sees Derek looking in the science fiction section. For someone who appears to be an avid reader, he’s nice to look at.

Derek catches her eye and she finds herself blushing; Lydia _does not_ check out the customers (he happens to be the exception to her rule).

“I’ll get these,” Derek smiles, holding up about six books.

Lydia nods and goes scans through his books.

“This one’s good; I finished it the other day,” She tells him as she slips it into the bag.

He smiles at her and Lydia feels butterflies. He’s cute _and_ his smile is amazing. 

Once he pays for the books, Lydia prints his receipt. She could probably get fired for this, but she reaches for a pen and scribbles her number on the back of it.

“Let me know how they go,” She says, tucking the receipt into the bag. “Enjoy your books.”

Lydia hands him the bag and their hands touch for a brief moment. Derek nods slowly and walks out of the bookstore with a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bookstore AU. i finished my 10 AU series, im so happy!  
> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
